These Little Earthquakes
by DarkRiverTempest
Summary: Draco thinks Harry is having an affair. When he finds out what's really been going on, it'll rock his world.  Slash, major lemons, heavy kink!


Written for Bgreenwivy at 2010 HP_porninthesun for LiveJournal. **WARNING: **Heavy kink and slash - if it isn't your thing, don't read it and then complain afterwards. **Usual disclaimer:** The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. I don't own Harry Potter, nor anything attached to that universe.

* * *

Draco lounged in the reclining leather chair with one arm raised, supporting his head. "Potter, I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

Harry stood behind the burly man that was bent over the lithe blond. "I didn't talk you into this. You asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I told you." He watched as Draco grimaced when the man held a rather wicked looking instrument against the tip of the wizard's penis. "A piercing anywhere I want on your body." He knew they were lucky to find a Muggle with that particular talent, and one aware of the Wizarding world to boot.

Sweat gathered on Draco's brow. "You didn't say it would be of the Muggle variety!" He tensed up when his foreskin was pulled back.

"Oi! Relax," groused the man covered in tattoos. "You move and you'll be sportin' more than a Prince Albert."

There was a long, metal rod inserted into Draco's slit that prevented undesignated flesh from being pierced by accident, and every time the piercer shifted or moved it, Malfoy's eyes would close and he would sigh heavily. This made Harry extremely curious as to what was happening to his lover of three years. A yelp of pain abruptly ended his thoughts.

"Bloody fuck!"

Leaning to the side to get a better look, Harry observed that Draco now had a very nice curved barbell from the outside of his fraenulum and into the urethra. Said man also was a whiter shade of pale and on the verge of fainting.

"Stiff wind would knock him over, yeah?"

Harry glanced at the smirking piercer. "Something like that." He noticed the man pull the rod from Draco's penis and was shocked at the moan that followed.

"Gods," Malfoy whimpered and cupped his privates.

The piercer batted his hands away. "Keep doin' that and you'll get an infection for sure."

"I have to piss!" Draco growled at the man as he tried to stand.

"Down the hall and to your left," he said, pointing to a corridor off to his right. "Don't be surprised if you see blood or it feels like you're pissin' razor blades."

Draco turned his attention to Harry and glared. "Fucking razor blades, Potter, do you hear that?" He wiped away the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes with one hand while clutching his groin with the other. "Wait until Christmas! We'll see what kind of _present_ I'll ask for." Now standing, he hobbled off down the hallway as he grumbled the entire time.

"Mister Lorum," Harry asked the piercer when Draco closed the door. "Why did he get all..." he waved his hands in the air, "when you pulled out that metal rod?"

"Amateurs," he grumbled. Standing, he moved over to a wooden cabinet, unlocked it, and withdrew a rectangular leather case. Unzipping the sides, he opened it to reveal a set of nine long metal rods, all with a flattened tip at one end and curved at the other. "Know what these are?"

"Aaargh!" Draco's scream echoed all throughout the shop.

"Nancy boy," Mister Lorum said with a sniff.

"Should I go help him or something?" Harry asked, worried.

"What? You want to hold his dick while he pisses? That's about all you can do."

"Erm, no, not really."

"Urine is sterile, but it's acidic, and with his new piercin', it'll burn like Hellfire." He shrugged. "Seems your lover boy isn't used to pain." Looking Harry up and down, he smirked. "He wears the trousers in the family, eh?"

Narrowing his eyes, Harry crossed his arms. "Not even close."

"Right," he drawled in response. "So," he continued, pointing at the instruments, "know what these are?"

"I, erm, well... they look like—"

Mister Lorum sniggered. "Thought so." He withdrew one of the rods and held it up. "This is a VanBuren Sound."

Harry frowned. "What does it sound like?"

"Fuuuuck!" Draco's wail was higher pitched this time and was accompanied by several thumps on the wall.

"He usually this dramatic?"

"You have no idea," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Pity you." Mister Lorum indicated Harry was to take the rod. "It doesn't _make_ sounds, boy... it causes them, if you get my meanin'."

Feeling the weight in his hand, the dark-haired wizard was surprised. "It's heavy."

"Has to be." He handed Harry another, slightly thicker rod. "It's not the thick of the dick that does the trick, but the throb of the knob that does the job."

A glint stole into Harry's eyes as he examined each rod, stroking up and down each shaft. "Tell me how to use these."

"Well, that'll take some time and some practicin'," he advised.

Just as Harry was about to inquire further, Draco emerged from the loo, covered in a sheen of sweat and looking as if he were about to collapse. "Potter, I swear..." He clutched the wall to remain upright. "If I didn't love you, I'd hate you for the rest of your unnatural life."

Moving to his lover's side, Harry draped Draco's free arm around his shoulders and supported the man before he fell. "You can take the rest of the week off," he whispered in the blond's ear before pressing a kiss on his jaw.

"Thank you," Draco murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"I see it now," Mister Lorum said as he observed the dynamics between the two young men.

"See what?" Draco panted.

"Nothing," Harry quickly interjected before Mister Lorum could reveal their previous discussion. "I'll come back later for that information." With a nod, he and Draco left.

* * *

"Two to four weeks?" Draco lamented as he read the instructions that Mister Lorum had given him before the piercing. "I have to suffer this incessant pain for that long?"

"Care to whinge a little more? I don't think you've covered the scabs you'll get as it heals."

Draco just glared at him. "Tell me again why I can't heal this by magic."

"Because I said no," Harry reiterated for what seemed like the hundredth time. "It'll build up your tolerance for pain when we play."

"I know, let's stick a couple of knitting needles through _your_ knob and see how you feel afterwards," he snarled in return.

Ignoring Draco's petulant outburst, Harry sat between the blond's legs as he was propped up on the sofa. "Let me see." He murmured, _Divesto_, and Malfoy was suddenly bare from the waist down.

"Warn a bloke first, Potter!" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"I did," Harry muttered absentmindedly. "I said, 'Let me see'."

"Prat." Draco spread his legs wider when Harry pressed on his thighs. "The great and mighty Draco Malfoy reduced to a lowly arse bandit with the likes of scar-head."

Touching the swollen genitals, Harry studied the piercing. "The swelling should abate by tomorrow at the least." He ran his finger down the slightly bruised shaft, smiling somewhat when Draco's flesh began twitching.

"Not fair, Potter," he warned in a low tone. "Taking a piss hurt like hell. There's no telling what'll happen if I get an erection."

"Life isn't fair." Harry continued his path down Draco's slowly hardening length, delighting in making his lover squirm. "I wager it doesn't hurt as much."

"Tell that to my cock!" Draco snapped. He was already panting from the pulling of the skin and the increased blood flow to his penis. "It feels like my dick is on a roasting spit!"

Not wanting to cause any damage, Harry backed away. "All right, you nancy." Standing, he pulled on the robe he'd removed earlier. "I'll be back later."

The abrupt change confused Draco. "Where are you going?" He tried to sit up, but it was difficult. "It's almost time for tea."

Looking over his shoulder at the other wizard's forlorn expression, Harry emptied his heart and head as he let a coldness seep into his gaze. "I'll grab something while I'm out. I've things I need to do before this evening." Without further explanation, he opened the door to their flat and exited.

Draco stared at the closed door, waiting for him to return. When ten minutes passed and nothing happened, he shifted to the edge of the sofa, hesitantly stood and redressed himself. Making his way into the kitchen, he went about preparing a light tea, all the time wondering what he'd done to alienate his lover.

* * *

This pattern of behaviour persisted for three weeks, and by the beginning of the fourth, Draco was livid. Harry had left each afternoon, only to return flushed and wide-eyed, his hair askew. To the casual observer, he looked to be having an affair right under Draco's nose. His piercing was completely healed, yet not once had Potter ever approached him for sex, which was unusual since both shagged like rabbits beforehand. It all came to a head soon after Harry returned one evening, shaking and looking like he'd just had the shag of the century.

"I won't be here when you come back next time," the blond informed him.

Harry paused in pulling off his robe. "And why is that?"

Biting his lip in an effort not to show how his frigid treatment affected him, Draco sniffed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't care for sloppy seconds."

Harry let his robe drop to the floor as he stared at Draco. "Excuse me?" He advanced quickly on the now fidgety wizard. "I don't think I like your accusations."

Though he was taller, Draco cringed at the sound of his voice. "You leave everyday and come back, looking like you've been shagged six ways to Sunday." He wrapped his arms around his chest to keep a wall between him and the man who had caused so much pain. "What else am I supposed to think?"

"I would hope that you trusted me."

"You won't even let me near you!" Draco cried as tears of frustration seeped to the edge. "I try to touch you and you tell me, 'not now', or 'it's too soon'."

Cupping Draco's cheek, Harry wiped away the stray tear that fell from his eye. "Do you trust me?"

Draco wanted to reject the comfort he was receiving for it made the ache in his chest more profound. "Why should I?" he whispered.

"Because you love me." Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead. "Trust and love go hand in hand."

Resistance flew out the window when Harry threaded his fingers through the hair on Draco's nape, pulling the blond closer and capturing his lips in a tender and passionate fusing of their mouths. Tugging on Draco's shoulders, Harry pulled him over to the sofa and they both collapsed on the soft cushions, desperate to feel each other after several weeks of abstinence.

"Where did you go?" Draco murmured as he nipped Harry's ear lobe. His hand slid underneath the green shirt and wandered down the planes of the other wizard's taut back to cup his arse. "I missed you."

"Practising," Harry breathed against Draco's mouth. "I have something for you."

The blond pulled back and frowned at Harry's words. "Practising? What exactly were you doing?"

Harry sighed and thinned his lips. "Do you trust me?"

The Slytherin in him wanted to immediately answer a resounding 'no', but Draco's gut instinct said otherwise. "Yes."

A thousand-watt smile broke out on Harry's face. "Good." He kissed him fiercely and whispered, "Close your eyes."

"Potter..."

"Just do it." Harry transfigured a smallish throw-pillow into a black blindfold and secured it on Draco's face, eliminating the possibility of peeking. "Now, lie on your back."

Watching as Draco did as ordered, Harry moved to his robes and withdrew a leather satchel, and laid it next to him on the table in front of the sofa. Unzipping it, he studied the long metal rods within and chose one based on its size. He then divested Draco of his trousers and pants with a wandless spell, smirking when Malfoy yelped in surprise.

"I swear to Merlin, Potter, you need to warn a bloke before you do that!"

"Quiet." Seeing that Draco was semi-erect, he frowned. Mister Lorum had told him repeatedly that when beginning, the person could not be erect. "I want you to think of Dumbledore in a bikini."

"What?" A visible shudder made its way over Draco's body. "What the bloody hell for?" His penis sagged noticeably.

_Good_, Harry thought as he whispered a sterilising spell on the rods, then repeating the gesture on the skin covering Draco's entire groin. Tapping his wand against the cool metal, he heated it to a comfortable temperature and coated it with an abundance of clear, slick lubrication. "I want you to breathe deeply and relax, Draco," he instructed. "You'll feel some pressure."

Taking the flaccid cock in his left hand, Harry grasped the rod by the flattened top with his right and put the edge of the curve just inside Draco's slit. Mister Lorum had suggested he start out with the twenty-two French rod, and so far it looked like it was working perfectly, dropping into the urethra of its own volition.

"Harry," Draco whimpered. He only ever said his name when he was nervous or unsure about something. "That feels exceedingly strange." Harry could see his brow pucker underneath the blindfold. "A-are you going to pierce me again?"

"No," Harry quietly assured him. "This is called a VanBuren Sound." The rod dropped a half an inch more. "It has a ninety degree curve at one end and approximates the geography of the urethra when the penis is extended from the body, eliminating the lower portion of the _S_ curve. When properly positioned, the end of the sound rests in the vicinity of the prostate, and subtle manipulations can result in very pleasurable sensations."

"Christ," Draco panted, trying not to tense up. "Where did you get this?"

He smiled, though Malfoy didn't see it. "All those evenings I was gone, I was learning how to use them so that when I finally brought them home, I wouldn't hurt you."

Draco stilled. "That's where you were?"

In answer, Harry pressed his lips firmly to Draco's, knowing the blond would understand. He always understood. The rod slid deeper into Draco's penis, nearly reaching the top of the handle, scraping against the curved barbell piercing.

"I'm quite proud of you," Harry said. "You haven't had an erection, which would've made this a lot more difficult."

"Good to know," Draco gritted. To be honest, he didn't think he could achieve one even if Harry was swinging his rigid cock in his face; the feeling was just too strange. "How much longer?"

As if on cue, the curved tip of the rod bottomed out in Draco's bladder, causing him to produce a keening wail. Harry immediately stopped all movement.

"Erm, Draco..."

Breathing heavily, Draco's hands were fisting the cushions on the sofa. "What?"

"I know I should've asked this before we started, but have you used the loo recently?" Harry could only hope he had.

"Just before you came home... why?"

He closed his eyes in relief. "I just don't want any leakage, that's all. I mean, the tip of this _is_ resting in your bladder."

"Fuck."

"Yeah." Holding the rod in place, Harry cast another spell to keep it there while he removed his hand. "Ready?"

Draco's brows rose over the fabric of the blindfold. "There's more? Shit, Potter!"

"Definitely." Coating the two fingers of his left hand with more of the lubricating spell, Harry slowly eased them into Draco's arse, just past the tight ring of muscle.

Mumbling incoherently, Draco began panting heavily as Harry languidly pumped his fingers in and out of the other wizard's puckered rosette. Harry's own erection was pressed painfully against his trousers, a result of watching the pain mixed with pleasure on his lover's face.

Harry soon noticed that Draco had become quite erect over the rod. Mister Lorum had warned of this happening and told him under no circumstances was he to try and remove the instrument while the shaft was rigid. This left him with one of two options… wait until the penis became flaccid again, or bring Draco to climax - which was somewhat dangerous.

Being familiar as he was with Draco's body, Harry knew that he'd already passed the point of no return several minutes ago. Gripping his wand in his right hand, he whispered, "_Fortis Sanus_." The wand suddenly vibrated, creating a low hum.

He continued pumping Draco's arse, loving the filth pouring from his lips, his head thrashing back and forth, trying to achieve some sort of friction without actually moving. Smiling lasciviously, Harry laid the tip of the pulsing wand against the flat metal handle, duplicating the effect of a tuning fork.

"Holy fucking Christ!" Draco screamed as his body went completely rigid from the onslaught of stimulation to his prostate. White globs of come seeped over the head of his cock and dripped onto his stomach, the rod just narrow enough to allow the fluid room enough to spill. He breathed in short, laboured bursts, struggling not to lose consciousness.

Waiting until Draco's penis became soft and flaccid once more, Harry slowly worked the come-covered rod from his body, wiping the excess fluid off with his thumb and index finger. He then set the rod to the side and brushed away the hair that had fallen across Draco's eyes, removing the blindfold in the process.

"Alright?" he asked, concerned.

"It was worth it," Draco slurred, a delirious smile etched on his face.

Arching a brow, Harry asked, "Worth what?"

Turning his attention to the brunet, Draco sobered somewhat. "I'd really thought you were going to leave me all those nights you were away."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he stood. Wordlessly, he spelled away his clothes until Draco was left with no doubt how much the wizard standing before him wanted him in every way imaginable. His erection jutted from the nest of black curls and he stroked his length to show his lover that it was all for him.

Slicking his palm with Draco's come and more lube, Harry covered his cock and positioned himself at the other man's entrance. Pressing the tip past the tight ring, he watched as Draco swallowed convulsively at the intrusion, the look of ecstasy on his face Harry's favourite part.

"You're mine," Harry growled as he seated himself fully in Draco's arse, delighting in the gasp that slipped past the blond's lips. "From the beginning, you were always mine." He pulled back and slammed home again.

"Yes!" Draco gripped the dark-haired wizard's arms as he lifted his pelvis to allow Harry to bottom out. "Fuck, you're thick!"

Taking advantage of the invitation, Harry set up a punishing rhythm, his hips slapping against the soft flesh of Draco's arse, loving the deep plunges he was able to achieve. Soon, he was panting just as hard as Draco was when he'd come from the vibration of the sound, and it was his lover's whisper of, "I love you," that caused him to lose sense of himself.

With one last thrust, Harry emptied his seed into Draco's warm body, screaming the man's name to the rafters. After several jerks of his hips, he collapsed on the blond's sweaty chest.

"That was..."

"Unbelievable," Draco agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head. A few moments of languid touches and nuzzling passed before he hesitantly asked, "So, will you teach me how to use these... what were they called again?"

"It's called 'sounding the depths'," Harry muttered, nearly dosing off. "Apparently there are several different varieties that you can use."

"Bloody hell, more?"

Harry nodded. "But one thing at a time, yeah?" He buried his nose in the crux of Draco's neck.

"Do you have to leave again this evening?" He ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair.

Raising his head, he stared into Draco's grey eyes. "Only if you want me to learn 'cupping'," he said with a wink.

A wide smile spread across Malfoy's face. "Then, I highly suggest you learn all you can."

Harry kissed the centre of his chest. "I plan to."


End file.
